Depois das trevas aparece uma luz
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara aparece para trabalhar, mas Grissom percebe que alguma coisa esta errada. Mais tarde, Sara acaba confessando a Grissom que fora estuprada, em seu próprio apartamento. hist escrita a 4 mãos
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Depois das trevas aparece uma luz.

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de csi não me pertencem.

**A/N**: essa história contêm cenas explícitas. Proibida para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

Sara entrou no laboratório e encontrou Greg e Nick conversando no corredor. 

"Bom dia Sara!" Falou Nick.

A moça nem mesmo olhou para o lado

"O que será que aconteceu?" Indagou greg

"Não deve ser nada..."

"Parece que acordou de mal-humor."

A jovem foi ate a sala onde eles guardavam os seus pertences e abriu o armário com seu nome. Tirou o avental, um outro aparelho e depois colocou sua bolsa dentro.

Passou pela sala onde Warrick e Catherine estavam conversando e continuou andando ate chegar na sala onde o doutor Robbins fazia as autopsias.

"como estão as coisas por aqui?" perguntou ela

"tudo bem. Não tão movimentado. Você esta bem?"

"sim. Aquela vitima de estupro, ainda esta aqui?"

"não, porque?"

"gostaria de ver uma coisa... Mas tudo bem, vou ler no arquivo. Obrigado".

"ok. Porque esta usando óculos escuros aqui dentro?"

"Nada".

"acho que é melhor você tira-los... já é difícil ver as coisas por aqui, de óculos escuros então..."

Sara não disse nada, apenas saiu.

Na parte da manha Sara conseguiu trabalhar sozinha. Ninguém apareceu ou faz perguntas, o que foi muito bom. Ela definitivamente não estava a fim de conversar naquele momento.

Assim que terminou de escrever o relatório, passou na sala onde Grissom estava, só para avisar.

"venha ver isso aqui". chamou ele.

Ela se aproxima do microscópio e levanta os óculos.

"parece ser um vidro". Falou Sara

"tem mais alguma coisa..."

"o que é?"

"matéria orgânica... e isso é o estranho. Não havia nada em volta do lugar onde eu achei este pedaço ou nas proximidades da casa".

A jovem levanta o olho do microscópio e rapidamente coloca os óculos de volta.

"porque esta usando óculos?"

"tenho certeza que você vai resolver esse seu problema".

Ele levanta a sobrancelha estranhando. Se aproxima e olha bem para Sara. Ele faz o movimento de tirar os óculos, mas ela se afasta.

Catherine entra naquele instante na sala para conversar com Grissom e Sara consegue sair de lá sem dar explicações.

Sara foi ate uma sala que ficava na maior parte do tempo vazia e sentou na cadeira segurando um papel e uma caneta. Ela começou então a escrever algo, mas logo parou. Ela bateu com a mão sobre a mesa e tentou redigir novamente o texto.

Certa hora, Grissom passa no corredor e a nota, sozinha. Ainda de óculos escuros. Estranhando a atitude da moça ao longo de todo o dia, ele resolveu saber o que estava acontecendo. Se aproximou por trás e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Fique longe de mim" gritou sara num susto

"Sara, sou eu. Você esta bem?"

A moça olha para ele e respirou fundo.

"o que quer?"

"quero saber o que esta acontecendo".

" esta tudo bem".

"Esta estranha o dia todo e agora reage dessa forma..." falou grissom "Com certeza não está tudo bem".

"eu me assustei, foi só".

"Porque esta tão tensa?"

"não quero conversar sobre isso".

"sabe que pode conversar comigo, não é? Não estou falando como supervisor"

Ela o olha, esboça um micro sorriso. O chefe olha para a mesa e lê algo na folha que lhe chama atenção.

"porque esta escrevendo para uma advogada?"

Ela vira rapidamente o papel para baixo

"Não é nada de mais. é melhor eu ir embora".

Ele levanta a sobrancelha e acompanha com o olhar a jovem desaparecer pelo corredor.

Catherine vê sua fisionomia e pergunta:

"o que foi?"

"Você falou com sara hoje?"

"algumas palavras..."

"notou algo estranho?"

"não. Porque?"

"não sei... tem alguma coisa errada".

"se tiver mesmo, ela poderá resolver tudo sozinha".

"tem razão".

"às vezes é melhor não se meter. Vai por mim. Dê espaço a ela e tudo vai melhorar".

"_espero que sim"._ Pensou ele

Em seguida cada um foi para um lado. Catherine foi conversar com Nick e Grissom foi falar com Warrick e o doutor Robbins.

Um dia depois.

Grissom desceu do carro na porta de seu prédio e ficou bastante surpreso ao encontrar Sara sentada na escada.

"o que faz aqui?!"

"estava andando por aí e quando percebi, vim parar aqui".

"você esta bem?"

"não! podemos entrar... No seu apartamento... Por favor".

Ela não conseguia parar de mexer as mãos. Parecia aflita, e isso o deixou bastante preocupado.

"Está bem. Venha".

Sara levantou rapidamente da escada e o seguiu. O caminho até o apartamento foi silencioso. Ela sabia que Grissom não gostava de receber visitas e estava inconfortável com a presença dela, mas Sara não sabia se conseguiria falar o que precisava, em outro lugar.

Assim que eles chegaram na porta e grissom abriu, ela resitou:

"Quer saber: eu não deveria estar aqui. desculpe".

Ela virou as costas e antes que pudesse dar um passo, Grissom colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela. Aquilo foi à gota d'água, e sara não conseguiu mais conter as lagrimas.

Grissom já tinha visto a jovem chorar uma vez, e foi surpreendente. Exatamente como agora.

"_O que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito, Sara?" _Pensou ele"Vamos conversar" disse.

Sara entrou no apartamento e grissom finalmente fechou a porta.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Água seria bom".

Ele foi até o armário, pegou dois copos e encheu de água.

"Por que não senta?" disse ele entregando o copo.

Sara não sentou. Ao invés disso foi até a janela e ficou olhando para o céu em silêncio. Grissom sentou-se no sofá, de modo a ficar olhando para ela. _Fale-me Sara. O que fez com que você ficasse desse jeito: quebrada em partes? _Embora quisesse perguntar, não o fez. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia apressar as coisas.

"Você sabe, é engraçado..." disse ela, depois de uns minutos. "Nós trabalhamos com pessoas que foram espancadas, estrupradas... Dizemos que entendemos o que elas estão passando, mas não é verdade. (ela fez um breve silêncio. Grissom sentiu seu corpo gelar) Não temos a menor idéia do que é até..."

Sara virou-se para ele e tirou os óculos escuros.

"Oh Meu Deus, Sara! Como..."

"isso é tão embaraçoso..." Ela olha para o lado e vê o reflexo no vidro e em seguida volta os olhos para ele. "aconteceu ontem. Cheguei em casa com algumas compras e estava abrindo a porta do meu apartamento quando encontrei a porta aberta... (uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto) Às vezes eu esqueço, na pressa... Eu estava colocando as coisas sobre a bancada quando ele veio por trás e me agarrou... a próxima coisa que eu lembro é de estar amarrada na cama".

"_Oh não. não pode ser!_ " exclamou ele para si, bastante desconfortável.

"eu tentei me livrar e foi aqui que ele ficou nervoso e me bateu. Eu não queria. Implorei para que ele não fizesse, e levasse tudo ao invés disso, mas ele disse... ele disse... que eu era bonita demais para ser desperdiçada".

As lagrimas agora saiam com muito mais rapidez. Sara sentou na poltrona, a frente do sofá e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Grissom não sabia o que fazer: se ficava ou corria - estava muito penoso ouvir tudo aquilo - se falava ou a enchia de beijos. Ele optou por se aproximar dela, agachar na sua frente e segurar a sua mão.

"Não pude fazer nada para ele parar" disse ela, em meio a soluços.

"sinto muito, Sara". (ela tenta enxugar as lagrimas) "Foi ao hospital?" indagou ele.

"Eu não tive coragem..."

"Você sabe que quanto mais rápido fizer isso, melhor para você e para nós. Assim poderemos pega-lo".

"isso não muda o fato de que eu estou com medo Grissom. Não tenho coragem".

"Eu posso pedir para algum dos rapazes ir com você".

"Não!" Esbravejou ela. "Não quero que eles fiquem sabendo".

"Mesmo que vá sozinha, sabe que preciso de alguém para me ajudar a processar o seu apartamento, procurando por evidências".

Sara mordeu os lábios e olhou para o lado. Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas aquilo tudo era muito embaraçoso, para não dizer penoso.

"Você não quer que isso tudo acabe logo?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim".

"Então, eu vou precisar de ajuda." (ele passou a mão sobre o rosto dela).

"Ok. eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas tente envolver o mínimo de pessoas possíveis, certo? Por favor"

"Está bem. Agora eu vou te levar até o hospital".

Ele a levantou da poltrona e os dois caminharam até o carro dele.

"A_quele desgraçado vai pagar! Como ele se atreve a mexer com Sara?" _Pensa grissom

Eles chegam ao hospital e grissom pede um exame de delito em Sara. A enfermeira a encaminha até uma sala. Sara olha mais uma vez para Grissom, antes de virar o corredor. A pesar daquela situação toda, Grissom foi simpático em ajudá-la.

Como já imaginava, os exames de corpo de delito não eram nada agradáveis.

"Não se preocupe, está quase acabando" disse a enfermeira.

Sara abriu um sorriso amarelo e olhou para fora da janela. Se pergunta se grissom estaria esperando na sala de espera, mas uma voz lá dentro diz que ela não deve criar esperanças.

Na sala de espera, Grissom não sabe o que fazer, mais uma vez. De um lado ele quer ficar, e esperar por ela, para dar apoio, e por outro ele quer resolver o mais rápido possível tudo isso. E quem da sua equipe poderia para ajudar?

Na noite anterior, catherine, Warrick e Brass estavam cuidando de um homicídio, mas as coisas estavam bem encaminhadas, o que significava que Warrick poderia dar conta sem Catherine, por exemplo. Mas será que Sara gostaria que ela fosse junto? Nick e Greg já haviam terminado o último caso e só esperavam pelo próximo, mas grissom ficou um pouco desconfortável, será que eles vão conseguir, de fato, com a boca fechada?

Ele resolve deixar um recado com a moça do balcão e vai para casa. Precisava tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e depois ir para o laboratório. Estava acordado a mais de 24 horas, mas dificilmente conseguiria pregar o olho naquele dia.

Depois de terminar os exames, Sara recebeu o recado de Grissom e resolve procurar um lugar para ficar. Não podia ir para casa – e nem conseguiria – e ficar na casa de grissom... não tinha chances de acontecer!

Ela vagou pela rua até encontrar um hotel bem barato algumas ruas depois do hospital. Entrou e pediu ao rapaz por um quarto, por duas noites.

O rapaz atrás do balcão diz: eu só tenho dois quartos vagos, porque não escolhe qual prefere.

"esta bem. Me mostre" disse ela.

Eles sobem ao segundo andar e o rapaz abre as duas portas e espera enquanto a jovem decide qual deles quer. As acomodações eram muito simples, mas Sara não se importou e escolheu o quarto que tinha vista para a rua. O rapaz entrega-lhe a chave e volta para a entrada do hotel. A jovem entra no quarto e tranca a porta.

Em seguida, pára em frente à janela observando o céu: ele estava estrelado e a lua brilhava no horizonte. Sara se abraça e sente o vento no rosto. Respira fundo e decidi então tomar um banho relaxante.

Grissom entra no laboratório e depois de distribuir os casos, pede a nick que fique na sala, pois tinha uma coisa para falar com ele.

"Ok. O que é?" perguntou o csi quando os demais saíram.

"Nós temos uma importante para fazer."

Nick esperava mais informações, e quando se deu conta, Grissom já estava andando no corredor. O rapaz correu até ele e se dirigiram até o lugar. Quando pararam na frente do prédio, Nick olhou para o chefe, chocado.

"Esse é o prédio de Sara!" Exclama ele.

"Sim".

Eles pegam o elevador até o quinto andar. Quando Grissom para na frente do apartamento 54, Nick gela. Estava torcendo para que não fosse naquele, e sim em qualquer outro.

"Grissom, pelo amor de Deus, por que estamos aqui?"

(o chefe respira fundo antes de responder)

"Havia um homem no apartamento, quando ela voltou do trabalho a duas noites atrás".

"Estamos falando de assalto?"

"Pode ser".

"Pode ser outra coisa também?"

"As evidências vão nos dizer".

Grissom sempre falava dos casos de forma fria, mas Nick ficou impressionado com o fato dele tratar aquele caso, que envolvia ninguém menos que uma csi e que ele gostava, daquele jeito: indiferente.

Grissom ficou com o quarto e pediu para Nick cuidar da sala e da cozinha.

Ele entra no quarto e fecha a porta. Fica olhando para cama sem se mexer. Embora não transparecesse, Grissom estava devastado por dentro. Nunca pensou que uma coisa assim pudesse acontecer, ainda mais com a sua sara.

"_oh deus, isso é muito difícil. Eu não quero... Vamos lá Grissom, seja um profissional! Mesmo que tenha sido com ela, você precisa se concentrar! Faça isso por ela!"_

Ele apaga a luz e tira do bolso do casaco uma lanterna e começa a observar a parede que fica atrás da cama da jovem. Em seguida agacha ao lado da cama, para olhar melhor o lençol, procurando sinais de esperma. Ele não quer achar nada, mas infelizmente não ocorre desta forma.

"oh não!" exclama ele.

Ele vê o rapaz em cima da cama, tirando lentamente a roupa dela. Peça por peça. Realmente excitado. E sara sem poder fazer nada, totalmente dominado pelo medo.

Grissom balança a cabeça, para afastar aquele pensamento. É muito penoso. Procura por secreção vaginal de Sara, mas não encontra nada. Fotografa tudo, coleta alguns fios cabelo, os fluidos e outras coisas que foi encontrando. Por fim, ele coloca o lençol num saco e fecha.

"pela forma como as coisas estavam na sala, eu diria que eles lutaram. Achei varias impressões digitais, mas acredito que a maioria seja de Sara. Embora não descarte a outra possibilidade". disse Nick ao entrar quarto. "Isso não foi um assalto" completou.

"Não. Não foi".

Nick ficou pálido.

"isso não pode ser verdade!"

"Você não pode contar isso a ninguém, Nick. Estou falando sério! Essa é uma situação muito delicada".

"claro que é. Ela foi estuprada!" Exclamou o csi nervoso. "Não acredito que ela foi falar sobre isso com você, e que você não ia me dizer!"

"Eu ia... _Em alguma hora! Você provavelmente não acha que eu tenho sentimentos, mas droga, eu tenho! Muitos! Especialmente por ela!"_

"essa situação é totalmente injusta!"

"Sim. Ninguém deveria ter feito isso com ela".

"Não me refiro só a isso!" exclamou nick. (grissom não disse nada). "vamos precisar de Greg para cuidar deste lençol"

"Gostaria que não fosse necessário. Ela pediu que envolvesse o mínimo de pessoas, até ela estar pronta para contar".

"Ele é o melhor para fazer isso e você sabe!"

Os dois csi's terminaram de coletar as evidências, em silêncio, e voltaram para o laboratório. Nick estava bravo por grissom não ter sido sincero desde o começo. Afinal Sara era sua colega de trabalho e amiga.

Ainda no quarto do hotel, a moça não sabe o que fazer para que o tempo passe logo. Ficar parada sem fazer nada, não é seu estilo. Ela pensa em sair para dar uma volta, mas recua. Não quer fazer isso sozinha. Pensa em ligar para grissom, porém recua. _Nesta hora ele deve estar no meu apartamento com algum outro csi_.Pensa ela._ Isso é um completo pesadelo_! _Talvez eu devesse continuar a carta ao advogado. Pelo menos agilizaria as coisas_.

Ela pega uma folha em branco e começa desde o começo, a descrever tudo. agora já poderia usar informações sobre o relatório medico.

Antes de voltar para o laboratório Grissom tenta amenizar as coisas dizendo que não deixou de contar detalhes ao nick para magoá-lo.

"Eu também tenho afeto por Sara. Você poderia ter me contado!"

Eles entraram no laboratório começam a analisar as evidências por si mesmos.

Para surpresa dos dois Sara aparece no laboratório, ao final do turno.

"Hei, Sara" disse Nick. Ele olha em volta para ver se não vem ninguém, e quando está limpo, ele a abraça e diz que sente muito.

"Eu sei. Obrigada".

"Nós vamos pegar o cara!"

"tenho certeza que sim".

"podemos conversar?"perguntou Grissom.

"Claro".

Sara pede licença ao amigo e segue Grissom até a sala dele.

Assim que eles entram, grissom fecha a porta e diz:

"Como você está?"

"cansada... Mas por que você não perguntou isso na frente do Nick?"

"por que eu queria ficar um minuto só com você" respondeu ele, sentando na cadeira em frente a ela. Sara sorriu. "Desculpe por ter ido embora antes de você terminar os exames..."

"tudo bem. Tenho certeza que você teve um bom motivo".

"Deu tudo certo?"

"Eu trouxe uma copia para você" disse ela pegando dentro da bolsa.

Grissom ficou receoso na hora de pegar. Não queria ver o que tinha. Colocou sobre a mesa e disse que depois ia dar uma olhada.

"Não é tão ruim, quando parece..." disse ela.

"Onde você está hospedada?"

"Por que quer saber?"

"Só para saber se está confortável, só isso".

"Não precisa se preocupar".

"Eu sempre me preocupo com você." deixou escapar grissom.

"como foi no meu apartamento?" perguntou sara não querendo entrar nas questões pessoais.

"bem. já estamos analisando".

"quem ficou encarregado com o meu quarto?"

"eu fiquei". (sara ficou um pouco surpresa). "Tem algum problema?" Perguntou ele estranhando o silêncio repentino.

"Não. Só achei que você ia querer ficar fora dessa parte".

"Você confiou em mim, para conversar, então achei que ia preferir que eu cuidasse disso ao invés do Nick. mas se fiz errado, peço desculpas".

"é a segunda vez que você pede desculpas numa única conversa... Isso não é o seu estilo. Especialmente comigo!" disse ela.

Embora fosse verdade, Grissom ficou desconfortável com o comentário rígido dela. Se quando ele finalmente demonstrava seus sentimentos, ela jogava as coisas na cara dele, ia ser difícil ter alguma coisa mais séria. E ele queria ter algo mais sério.

"Eu disse alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou ela.

"Não. Eu vou continuar analisando as coisas e se achar alguma coisa eu te falo".

"Ok".

Sara acompanhou Grissom se levantar e sair, só com o olhar. _Por que ele ficou assim? _pensou_. Só fiz um comentário verdadeiro!...Talvez eu fui um pouco ríspida. Não era minha intenção. _

Nick vai até a sala onde Greg está trabalhando

"nem vem, que eu estou ocupado" disse o rapaz ao ver nick entrar com um saco de evidência na mão. "Digamos que este lençol que grissom trouxe é um pouco grande"

"eu sei. só vim ver como estão as coisas..."

"Ainda checando... esperando resultados..."

"quando achar, não deixe de me avisar".

O amigo acena afirmativamente. _Até parece que eu não faço isso sempre! _Pensa o csi.

Greg nota que tem sangue no lençol e quando compara o dna fica chocado com a resposta. "_Não pode ser!!" _Ele sai correndo pelo laboratório a procura de grissom ou nick.

"Grissom..." grita ele no meio do corredor. O chefe pára e olha para ele com reprovação. "desculpe. Você pode vir comigo um minuto?"

Ele assim faz. Os dois entram novamente na sala de dna:

"Você sabia que eu ia encontrar sangue da Sara no lençol?"

"sim, eu sabia".

"Tem muito esperma no lençol..."

"sim, eu sei".

"Isso é um tipo de teste ou coisa parecida?" Perguntou o csi. Quando grissom não respondeu, Greg entendeu que não. Aquilo era real."Oh Deus. Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Não importa. Temos resolver isso logo!"

"claro".

Grissom sai e Greg dá um soco na mesa, totalmente revoltado.

Ele olha novamente para o lençol e recomeça o trabalho. Precisa ajuda-la de alguma forma, e se não for com um conforto direto, pelo menos tentando resolver tudo isso, o mais rápido possível. Ele vê um fio de cabelo preto e com cuidado pega um saquinho de coleta de provas e uma pinça.

Depois vai ate o melhor microscópio que tem no laboratório e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao notar que o cabelo era do rapaz, mas não havia como descobrir o dna da pessoa: o fio não tinha raiz.

"droga!"

Faz três dias desde que eles começaram a trabalhar nisso, mas as evidencias não parecem ajudar, Nick resolve voltar à cena do crime, para ver se não deixou passar nada.

Assim que ele entra no apartamento, pensa: se ela tivesse demorado mais um pouco só seria assaltada. E se tivesse chegado antes dele poderia ter usado sua arma.

Sara está viva como que por encanto. Muitas vezes a moça acaba morta antes mesmo de dizer algo e desta vez sara terá a chance de ver seu agressor atrás das grades.

Ele vasculha de novo o apartamento inteiro parte a parte com muito cuidado. E encontra no canto direito do balcão, no chão, uma pedaço de pele.

"Espero que seja dele!"

Quando estava saindo do apartamento encontrou com Grissom na porta.

"o que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Grissom

"eu só..."

"Que eu saiba, não te dei permissão para retornar à casa de Sara".

"verdade, mas as evidências não estavam nos levando a nada e eu resolvi ver checar: eu achei pele".

"Da próxima vez não visite a cena do crime sem antes me avisar! Você sabe que este caso não é como os outros".

"sim, eu sei. Por isso quero descobrir tudo".

Nick queria muito perguntar o motivo pelo qual o chefe estava lá, mas para não piorar as coisas para o seu lado, voltou para o laboratório. Grissom ficou parado na frente do prédio por alguns minutos, pensando. Por pouco ele a não a perdeu para sempre.

Com a reposta sobre a pele encontrada no chão da casa de Sara, Nick rapidamente liga para Brass e pede um mandado de prisão. Não antes de comunicar grissom. Os dois vão até a casa do suspeito.

"policia de Las Vegas. Abra a porta" gritou Brass.

Ele repete mais duas vezes, mas não escuta resposta. Ele então dá espaço para nick chutar a porta.

Nick armado coloca o a porta abaixo e entra na casa, procurando pelo suspeito. O rapaz estava dormindo, nu. Brass vai na frente e cutuca o cara. Vendo que ele não se mexe Brass pega as calças dele e joga em cima dele para ver se ele se assusta e acorda finalmente.

Grissom tenta não olhar na cara do rapaz, pois pode não se controlar e acabar fazendo besteira. Brass pega o rapaz pelo braço e o levanta dizendo:

"Você está preso".

"porque?"

Grissom fica vermelho de tanta raiva.

"você sabe muito bem porque! Agora vai mofar atrás das grades" falou Nick.

Brass estava enfurecido com o que tinha acontecido, mas respirava fundo e tentava se controlar no caminho de volta; Grissom olhava pela janela o tempo todo, tentando se controlar. Estava tão irritado que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam a mil, mas como sempre, tentou não demonstrar.

Sara ligou no laboratório certa hora e Greg comentou onde os outros estavam. Antes de desligar Greg disse a ela que sentia muito. Sara agradeceu.

Em seguida ela vai ao encontro deles na delegacia. Não queria, mas tinha feito tantas outras vítimas encararem seus agressores, que não podia dar para trás. "_Deus, isso é duro!" pensou ela._

Ela se aproxima lentamente da sala onde os presos são interrogados. Quando ela pára na frente do vidro sente um calafrio. Antes de olhar para o possível agressor, ela procura por Grissom.

"_Ele não está ali. Onde ele está?" _pensa ela_ "Por que ele não está aqui?" _

Dois minutos depois, Grissom chega e a vê no corredor.

"o que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou ele.

"Você disse que ia me falar quando descobrissem alguma coisa... e parece que descobriram".

"_eu gostaria muito de não ter que fazer você passar por isto_". (Ele a olha para ela com paixão)

"greg me disse que vocês tinham achado o cara... Eu quis vir verificar" continua ela.

Depois de quinze minutos, Brass e nick finalmente deixam a sala de interrogatório e encontra os demais do lado de fora.

"Ele não confessa, mas as provas apontam para ele"falou Nick.

"Oi Sara, sinto muito por tudo isso" – disse Brass (ela sorri em resposta)

"acha que consegue identificá-lo?" Perguntou Nick a Sara

"Daqui não. O melhor é entrar na sala para descobrir" disse ela tentando ser forte. Ela dá alguns passos, mas paralisa antes de empurrar a porta. Grissom, com o coração partido, vai até ela e sussurra: "Não tenha medo! Vou estar com você!"

Ele abre a porta e Sara fica alguns minutos imóvel, mas ao ver a mão dele estendida para ela, se sente segura.

Do lado de fora Brass e Nick ficam apreensivo.

"quem é ela?" pergunta o rapaz.

"Seu nome é Sara Sidle. Trabalha para mim"

Grissom ainda não tinha falado o nome da moça que tinha sido estuprada pelo rapaz, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz resolveu perguntar:

"foi essa moça que estão dizendo que eu estuprei?" (sara continua calada. Não quer cometer um erro ao identificar o cara). "Olhe para ela. Não faz idéia de quem fez isso. Não ha nada que possa fazer".

Grissom viu sara arregalar os olhos, ainda em silêncio.

"Sara, você está bem?"

A moça não responde e sai da sala. Grissom a segue.

"O que foi?"

"'não ha nada que se possa fazer'.. É ele!"

"tem certeza?" Questiona Grissom.

"sim".

"Esse eu faço questão de algemar" falou Brass.

O rapaz, que antes estava todo convencido de que ia enganar o policial e os investigadores, saiu de cara abaixada.

"Se pudesse eu mesmo te dava uma surra" comenta o policial.

Sara vê eles se afastarem pelo corredor e depois se encosta à parede, totalmente esgotada.

"Vamos sair daqui" disse Nick, passando o braço pelo ombro dela. "Venha. Vou te levar até em casa"

Ela estava pensando mesmo em voltar para casa, então não retrucou. Apenas olhou para Grissom, que notou, mas não se mexeu.

"vejo você no laboratório, gris" falou Nick.

Assim que chega em casa, Sara senta no sofá e tenta fechar os olhos, mas sua cabeça esta dando voltas e mais voltas. Nick pergunta primeiro se ela quer alguma coisa (sara balança a cabeça negativamente) e depois se vai ficar bem sozinha.

"vou ficar bem" responde ela.

Ele quer ficar com ela, mas precisa voltar e terminar tudo.

Como não arranja forças para levantar e ir tomar um banho, Sara pega o controle da televisão e tenta esfriar a cabeça assistindo algum programa de comedia ou ate mesmo programa que falasse de bichos, mas ao invés disso, acha várias propagandas de supermercados.

_Não importa o conteúdo. – _pensa ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Grissom entra na sala de descanso, na terça-feira, fica surpreso ao ver Sara sentada junto dos demais. _Por que ela voltou tão cedo? _Questiona ele. Demora alguns segundos, para começar a distribui os casos, deixando todos meio sem graça. Principalmente Sara. Catherine estranha quando ele manda todos saírem, com exceção de moça. _O que será que aconteceu?_

"Acha que está pronta para trabalhar?" Perguntou Grissom, depois que o último csi saiu.

"Sim".

"você poderia pedir umas semanas de folga..."

"Obrigada. Mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia".

"_ela precisa ocupar o tempo para não pensar nisso... eu sei como é isso... mas ela não está preparada"_ pensa ele "_eu sinto que ela não está preparada_._ Mas vai ficar muito brava se eu disser não e eu não quer brigar com ela"._

Ele fica quieto por mais alguns minutos e acaba aceitado.

"Quer escolher seu parceiro?" Indagou ele.

"Talvez fosse melhor trabalhar com Warrick" respondeu ela, deixando-o bastante surpreso. Warrick era a pessoa mais legal para aquele momento: calado e focado no trabalho.

"Ok... Se é isso que você quer...".

Sara abre um sorriso e vai atrás do companheiro.

"Pelo visto você vai ter que me aturar hoje" disse ela.

"Acho que isso vai ser difícil" brincou ele.

Trabalhar com qualquer um que soubesse do assunto ia ser embaraçoso. E Catherine eventualmente ia fazer varias perguntas do por que Grissom quis conversar com ela em particular, e ia acabar percebendo que alguma coisa estava errada. Era difícil mentir para Catherine.

A jovem resolveu ficar até mais tarde, para terminar o que estava fazendo. Ela escuta passos no corredor e seu coração dispara. Não sabia que tinha mais alguém aliEla olha para o lado e fica aliviada ao ver que era grissom.

"Pensei que você já tinha ido" disse ela.

"ia dizer o mesmo de você. Está tudo bem?"

"Já estou acabando".

"Não foi isso o que eu perguntei".

"Eu sei" disse ela, suspirando. "Acho que com o tempo as coisas vão melhorar".

Grissom foi se aproximando devagar. Não havia mais ninguém além deles então ele não precisava recuar.

Uma voz dentro dela pedia para ele não fazer isso. mas a voz não saiu.

"Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você" disse ele, acariciando o cabelo dela. Tão macio, tão lindo...

Estar tão perto dele, sentindo o seu toque, fez com que a força que ela achou durante o trabalho com Warrick, se dissipasse. Era muito doloroso. Ela o abraçou fortemente, enquanto as lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

"Eu me sinto são suja... como se eu tivesse uma doença incurável" confessou ela.

"_Por favor, não diga isso_". exclamou ele para si.

"Acordo toda noite, mais de uma vez... achando que ele vai estar lá."

"Está tudo bem agora. Você não precisa mais ter medo. Nem ele e nem ninguém vai fazer isso de novo, eu prometo".

Ela ficou surpresa e contente em ouvir aquelas palavras tão sinceras e tão emotivas. Estava esperando por um grissom frio, ou então alguém que ia desaprovar o fato dela o estar abraçando, mas não... Ele não se importou. E soube dizer as palavras certas.

Sara o soltou e enxugou as lagrimas.

"Deixe as evidências para outra hora" falou grissom. "Vamos, eu vou te acompanhar até em casa"

"Você faria isso?"

"Sim".

A jovem sorri timidamente e aceita a carona.

"Você tem coisa para comer no seu apartamento?"

"Na verdade, eu não tenho comido muito ultimamente... E quando fico com fome, peço algo por telefone".

"Entendo. Então nós vamos passar num restaurante antes de eu te deixar em casa".

"Não precisa fazer isso, Gris".

"Não vou deixar você sem comer. E se eu te conheço, é capaz de "esquecer" de pedir alguma coisa".

"_ele tem razão. Provavelmente eu faria isso". _

Ela olha para ele e sorri.

Os dois vão então para um restaurante que grissom conhecia. Segundo ele a comida era bem gostosa. Sara ficou um pouco desconfortável, entrando num lugar bonito, usando calça jeans e uma blusa não tão nova, e que ela tinha usado o dia e a noite toda, mas como Grissom não se importou, ela resolveu não fazer desfeita a ele. Grissom por outro lado estava mais bem vestido. Ela desconfiava que ele tivesse uma roupa de reserva no laboratório, pois muitas vezes, no final do turno, aparecia com uma camisa de cor diferente.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa, que ficava ao fundo, e um garçom veio logo os atender. Sara pediu um suco de maracujá e grissom uma água com gás.

"no que está pensando?" Perguntou ele, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

"aprecio muito que você tem feito por mim..."

"eu não sou uma má pessoa, Sara. Reservada talvez, mas não má".

"eu sei que você não é..."

"juro que não quis te machucar".

"Eu acredito em você".

Era uma sensação tão gostosa estar ali juntinhos, finalmente se acertando. Sara passa a mão entre a vela e o tempero e pega na mão dele. Ele segura fortemente nela e só solta quando o garçom aparece trazendo as bebidas.

Grissom olha o cardápio e sugere salmão para o jantar. Algo leve e saboroso. Enquanto ele a olha aguardando a resposta ele vê seus cabelos balançarem enquanto venta. A pesar de tudo o que aconteceu, Sara continua linda.

"acho que aceito a sugestão" disse ela.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** essa história contém cenas explícitas. Proibida para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

O jantar transcorre muito bem. Eles conversam sobre tudo, filmes, livros, trabalho (claro), entre outras coisas.

No laboratório ele sentiu, lá no fundo, que ela não estava bem, e depois ela praticamente desabou nos braços deles, fazendo com ele que desejasse fazê-la sorrir de novo. E estava sendo bem sucedido.

Assim que ela termina o prato principal, ele pergunta se ela quer mais alguma coisa: sobremesa, café, alguma coisa, mas ela acena negativamente. Ele então pede a conta.

"Quanto saiu?" Pergunta ela, assim que a conta chega.

"Pode deixar que eu cuido disso".

"Não faça isso."

"A idéia de jantar foi minha, então eu pago".

Antes que Sara pudesse pegar a carteira, Grissom foi mais ágil.

"você sempre paga quando sai com alguém?"

Grissom não respondeu, apenas levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela levantar. Em ocasiões especiais, Grissom fazia questão de pagar.

E aquela era uma delas: a primeira vez que eles jantavam juntos, desde o primeiro ano dela trabalhando em Las Vegas.

"Não precisava ter subido comigo" disse ela ao abrir a porta de casa.

"Quis ter certeza que você ia estar segura".

"Quer entrar?"

"Não acho que é uma boa idéia".

"Está bem".

Sara parecia ter aceitado muito bem a recusa dele. Não esbravejou ou olhou atravessado. Ele ficou aliviado.

"Te vejo amanhã no laboratório" disse ela.

"Sara, você não acha que..."

"Não vou tirar folga, Gris. Eu vou ficar bem. De verdade".

"hoje você não estava bem".

"Não vai acontecer de novo. Agora eu estou bem".

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"_Devo beijá-la ou esperar um momento mais apropriado?" _pensou ele_. "Não acho que consigo esperar. É agora ou nunca"._

Grissom se aproximou dela e se despediu com um beijou na boca.

"_por favor, não fique brava comigo por isso" _gritou uma voz dentro dele, quando parou.

"Obrigada, Grissom. por tudo". Disse ela com um sorriso.

"_ufa. Ela apreciou". _

Ele deu meia volta e foi em direção ao elevador. Ela trancou a porta e foi tomar um banho. Estava com os dedos sobre os lábios, que finalmente tinham tocado nos dele. _não acredito que ele fez isso. Será que eu deveria ter convidado ele para entrar? Não sei se ele ia gostar e nem se eu estou pronto para isso... Por enquanto. Ao menos ele me beijou, rápido, mas foi um verdadeiro beijo. _

No dia seguinte, ao chegar no laboratório, Sara encontrou Grissom conversando com a secretaria. Estava receosa sobre a atitude dele, depois do que aconteceu, mas ele parecia normal: sorriu ao vê-la, foi para sua sala pegar os arquivos e depois até a sala de descanso onde os demais esperavam.

A reunião durou cinco minutos. Como na maioria das vezes. Ele falava o caso e as pessoas iam colocar a mão na massa. Sara foi para a sala de evidências, continuar o que estava fazendo no dia anterior.

Grissom apareceu onde ela estava, perguntando se tinha visto Greg. A verdade é que ele não estava procurando pelo csi, só precisa de uma desculpa para vê-la, e foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Ela disse que não. Ele agradeceu e saiu.

Apenas um caso novo apareceu naquela noite. E não demorou muito para Catherine e Nick resolverem. Um cara morreu eletrocutado, fora uma fatalidade.

Antes de ir para casa, Sara passou na sala de Grissom e deu uma leve batida na porta. Grissom parou de ler algo e a olhou por cima do aro dos óculos.

"Entre... E feche a porta, por favor" disse ele depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu ia chamá-la" disse ele, tirando os óculos e colocando sobre a mesa.

"Ok..." disse ela, não entendendo aquele mistério todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** hist proibida para menores de 18 anos.

* * *

"Queria perguntar se você ficou constrangida com o que aconteceu ontem... após o jantar"

"Não. Você ficou?"

"A resposta é não também".

"Bom. Bom. Fico feliz em saber".

Eles continuavam se olhando, mas sem dizer nada. Desta vez foi sara quem ficou desconfortável. Decidiu acabar com aquilo se levantando e indo a direção a porta. Grissom então tomou coragem para perguntar o que queria ao longo de todo o turno, mas não podia:

"Sara... Você gostaria de sair comigo?"

"Onde quer ir?"

"Eu não pensei nisso, na verdade... _Só queria estar com você". _

"Bom, nós podemos ir jantar, ir ver algum filme..."

"Você gosta de dançar?"

"Você dança?"

"Sim. E não sou tão ruim assim".

"Neste caso então, acho que eu aceito" respondeu ela com um sorriso.

"_esse sorriso me deixa louco!" _pensou._ "_Que tal este sábado?" perguntou.

"Parece ótimo para mim"

"Passo na sua casa as nove?"

"Ok".

Quando ela foi embora, grissom respirou fundo. Estava suando, de tão nervoso. Fazia tempo que não convidava uma moça para sair.

Precisou de alguma coisa muito seria acontecer, para grissom finalmente decidir o que fazer com a vida dele: construir uma relação com Sara ou a deixar livre para sempre.

Ele pegou as suas coisas, apagou a luz do seu escritório e foi para casa, satisfeito por ter chamado-a para sair.

No dia seguinte, quando sara chegou, todos estavam na sala, com exceção de grissom.

"bom dia Sara" disse Nick.

"Oi Tudo bem?"

"sim, e você?"

"Uau, você está com uma cara ótima" falou Greg.

"uma boa noite de sono, às vezes faz milagre" respondeu ela.

"Que bom que está conseguindo se reerguer, aos poucos" falou Nick.

Sara deu uma risada sem graça. Havia duas pessoas naquela sala que não sabiam do que tinha acontecido e ela preferia que continua assim. nada contra eles, era só uma coisa de privacidade.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Catherine.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Grissom adentrou na sala:

"Desculpe a demora" disse ele. "Bom, hoje temos dois casos, por enquanto: mulher encontrada morta na banheira, e uma batida de motos, com dois mortos, durante uma corrida em um estacionamento. Sara, Nick e Warrick, vocês ficam com o estacionamento, enquanto Catherine e eu vamos cuidavam do caso da mulher".

"E quanto a mim?" perguntou Greg

"Você fica aqui caso alguém precise da sua ajuda" falou Grissom. "vamos lá, Catherine"

A moça levantou e foi correndo atrás dele.

"Não acha que seria melhor se um de nós fossemos com eles, para supervisionar?" Perguntou ela, quando eles estavam longe da sala.

"Acho que Warrick pode fazer isso."

"Está bem então".

Os outros três foram com um carro até a cena do crime.

"Deus, isso aqui está uma zona" comentou Sara quando eles desceram do carro.

"vamos ter que ficar aqui durante horas" comentou Nick.

"Tem algo mais importante para fazer? Ah, já sei, você ficou de resolver tudo logo, para voltar correndo para os braços da moça com quem passou a noite, certo?" brincou ela.

"para inicio de conversa, ela está trabalhando agora. E nós não saímos na noite passada".

"vamos começar logo com isso, ok?" falou Warrick.

Os quatro colocaram a mão na massa, ou melhor, nas evidências. Sara fotografou tudo, e os rapazes ficaram cuidando das marcas dos pneus. Depois de tirar bastantes poses, ela os ajudou a coletar material para análise.

Na outra cena do crime (um apartamento bonito, porém não luxuoso), catherine verificava as impressões digitais nos acessórios que estavam sobre a pia, enquanto grissom coletava materiais na banheira.

"O que aconteceu com Sara?" Perguntou Catherine, certo momento.

"Não sei..."

"Ela comentou hoje que teve uns problemas..."

"Você deveria perguntar a ela".

"eu vou. Só achei que você soubesse de alguma coisa". (grissom nada disse) "Não descarto a possibilidade de ter sido um simples acidente..." – falou a moça. "Grande parte dos acidentes que ocorrem no banheiro é fatalidade. pessoas que escorregaram no chuveiro".

"pode ser. Mas não podemos descartar nenhuma outra possibilidade"

Terminando a coleta, Grissom deixou catherine no laboratório, e disse que greg poderia muito bem ajuda-la nas analises.

"aonde vai?" perguntou ela.

"checar as coisas no estacionamento".

"então agora você assume que era melhor um de nós ter ido junto".

"Não. Mas isso não me impede de ir lá ver". – disse ele.


	5. Chapter 5

entrou no carro e foi embora.

Eles ainda ficaram trabalhando no estacionamento por mais algumas horas, até poderem finalmente voltar para o laboratório. No caminho eles pararam para um lanche. Naquele resto de turno, os três catalogaram todas as evidências.

A analise de uma das motos, alguns dias depois, mostrou que ela estava com defeito e Warrick ficou de descobrir se teria sido mexida antes da corrida. Sara achou melhor deixar os rapazes cuidando disso.

"hei" disse ela encontrando catherine na sala de descanso.

"e aí, tudo certo no caso?"

"sim. Os meninos estão vendo se foi proposital ou não. E no seu?"

"tudo bem também. O que vai fazer depois daqui?"

"ficar em casa" mentiu Sara. "e você?"

"estava pensando em ver um filme"

"parece legal"

Grissom encontrou as duas conversando e chamou por catherine.

"Até mais, Catherine" disse sara.

Ele ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para Sara. Em pouco tempo ela estará nos braços dele. Para dançar. Os dois trocaram sorrisos e Grissom desapareceu no corredor.

Sara ainda ficou um tempo por lá, caso os rapazes precisassem de ajuda, e faltando duas hora para o programa, ela foi para casa. Precisava tomar um banho, e se arrumar para o encontro. Tentou comer alguma coisa, mas sentia como se o estomago estivesse fechado e tudo o que colocasse na boca, voltaria.

"Há muito tempo eu não me sinto desse jeito. Deus, meu coração vai explodir!"

As nove em ponto, Grissom tocou a campainha. Vestia um smoking preto, sapato preto e gravata borboleta.

Quando Sara abriu a porta, ele demorou um tempo para se mexer e para respirar, também. Ela estava magnífica, com um vestido longo vermelho e um perfume delicioso. Poucas vezes ele a viu sem calça jeans.

"Está tudo bem, Gris?" Perguntou ela.

"Sim.. Bom, vamos?" disse ele oferecendo o braço.

Sara pegou no braço dele e eles saíram.

"Onde você está me levando?" Perguntou ela quando os dois entraram no carro.

"No bellagio. Durante o fim de semana eles abrem um espaço para dança, cada semana é um tipo diferente".

"Não sabia que você era ligado nessas coisas".

"Bom, tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim".

"Eu sei" comentou ela com um tom de voz triste.

Grissom entregou o carro para o manobrista do hotel cassino e os dois foram até o salão. Escolheram uma mesa próxima da entrada, onde poderiam ouvir a musica e conversar.

Depois que o garçom os serviu de bebida, Sara perguntou:

"Por que nunca mais conseguimos conversar de verdade, desde eu vim para cá? Em são Francisco você era tão mais aberto Gris, nós chegamos até a jantar juntos, mais de uma vez, enquanto você estava lá... e depois... você mudou".

"Eu tinha ido para fazer um seminário como outro qualquer, mas aí eu te conheci. (ele respirou fundo) Depois das palestras você me enchia de perguntas, sua curiosidade não tinha limite, e eu quis aproveitar cada momento, sem pensar no depois"

"eu continuo curiosa, mas não tenho mais coragem de perguntar"

"Achei que as coisas iam continuar como estavam, mas aí aconteceu aquela acidente, o caso da Holly, e eu gostava da forma como você pensava. Ainda gosto. Então achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para trabalharmos juntos. E realmente foi. O que eu não previa é que as mesmas coisas que senti em São Francisco fossem voltar, desta vez mais forte".

"Que coisas?"

"Frio na barriga cada vez que eu te vejo. Desejo de estar com você a toda hora. E raiva, por estar sentindo uma coisa tão grande por alguém tão mais jovem, e uma subordinada (impressionante como as palavras estavam saindo com facilidade. Talvez porque ele demorou demais para falar – Grissom respirou fundo) "Quando me dei conta de que estava apaixonado. Era tarde demais" concluiu ele.

"Não é tarde demais, Gris".

"Eu não sabia. até agora".

"Você pode não acreditar, mas eu tentei parar de gostar de você! todas as vezes que você me machucou, tentei ficar com raiva, brigar com você, mas por algum motivo que não sei explicar, simplesmente não consegui. Não consegui me afastar".

"Sinto muito por te fazer sofrer".

"Você não foi o único que fez isso".

"Talvez se eu tivesse feito diferente, isso não tivesse acontecido".

"Você não sabe disso. Talvez estava escrito que eu passaria por isso".

"Não pode estar falando sério!" Exclamou ele.

"Eu realmente não sei o que pensar...' Os olhos de Sara se encheram de lagrimas. Grissom não gostava quando isso acontecia, era de cortar o coração.

Uma musica muito romântica começou a tocar.

"Vamos dançar" disse, se levantando e fazendo gesto com a mão na direção dela. Sara não queria dançar. "por favor" insistiu ele.

Ela aceitou e os dois se dirigiram ao meio da pista. Ele colocou a mão sobre a cintura e com a outra segurou na mão dela. "não é hora para pensar nisso. vamos aproveitar o momento" sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, antes de começar a dançar.

A música começou calma e depois cresceu, como acontecia com grande parte dos boleros. Grissom a segurava com firmeza, mas a conduzia com uma leveza incrível. Ela sentiu como se todo mundo desaparecesse em sua volta e só existissem os dois. O corpo colocado e a respiraçõa bem próxima, fizeram com que Sara ficasse nas núvens.

Quando a música parou, Grissom ainda continuou segurando ela bem pertinho. Quwria sentir mais um pouco seu perfume. Foi preciso que Sara soltasse um "uau" para que ele a soltasse.

"Você é um ótimo dançarino" disse ela

"e você uma ótima parceira"

"verdade? acho que só dancei bolero três ou quatro vezes, em toda minha vida"

"bom, eu nunca iria advinhar"

Sara deu uma risada e os dois voltara para a mesa. Grissom pediu mais bebidas e algo para eles comerem. Tudo aquilo abriu o apetite. Ao terminarem de comer, eles resolveram caminhar, antes de encerrar a noite. Caminhavam pela rua de mãos dadas.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: cuidado, cenas explícitas.

* * *

"Gostaria de passar a noite comigo?" Perguntou ela, quebrando o silencio que tinha se instaurado desde o momento que eles deixaram o hotel cassino. "_espero que ele não fique bravo por propôr isso_"

"tem certeza que é isso que você quer?".

"Tenho certeza."

Entrando em casa, ela pergunta se ele quer beber alguma coisa. Ele responde "não" com a cabeça e ela então vai ate a cozinha e pega um copo de água para si. Quando volta para sala, grissom continua em pé.

"Você pode sentar..." – disse ela parando na frente dele.

"Não quero".

"Ok".

"Eu quero te beijar".

Sara levanta uma das sobrancelha, como quem diz "ah é? bom, acho que eu posso ajudar você nisso" . E faz o movimento. Primeiro suave, depois mais rápido. Ela pára, precisando desesperadamente de ar

"_Isso foi intenso" _pensa ela

"se importa se eu for ao banheiro, um minuto?" Pergunta ela.

No banheiro Sara se olha no espelho por alguns minutos e tenta se controlar psicologicamente. Não dá para negar que ela o quer, mas Grissom não é um homem qualquer, é o amor da vida dela e ela não quer estragar tudo.

"Calma sara. Ele quer você Não apresse as coisas" disse ela baixinho.

Ela volta para sala e ele está olhando a sua coleção de cds. Quando nota que ela voltou, Grissom abre um sorriso.

Ele escolhe um cd e coloca no som. Os dois se sentam no sofá e ficam apreciando as músicas. Ele escolheu esse em especial, pois tem uma música que fala de como uma mulher é perfeita, e como o rapaz não consegue esquecê-la.

Sara percebe a música e olha bem para a cara dele, agora desencostada. Grissom passa a mão no cabelo dela e a beija. Os dois começam a se envolver... o calor aumenta, o coração bate mais rápido. Grissom beija seu pescoço, atrás da orelha... "_Oh Deus, eu quero você, Gris". _Ela o leva até seu quarto, onde ele recomeça o carinho no pescoço.

Ela começa a descer o zíper do vestido e antes que ele se dê conta, está quase nua. Os olhos deles brilham. Ele a deita lentamente na cama, e passa suavemente a mão pelo seu corpo, cada curva, como se memorizando cada parte. Ela fica totalmente arrepiada, quando ele chega na altura do umbigo.

Grissom tira a camisa e continua-la a enchê-la de beijos, principalmente na barriga.

"você é tão bonita, Sara..."

Quando ele diz isso, ela sorria. Ele está excitado. O seu membro já não agüenta ficar dentro da calça e ela percebe. Desabotoa a calça e puxa o zíper. Ele tira a calça toda, sem tirar os olhos dela. Admira aquele corpo esbelto, aquele olhar flamejante, os lábios apaixonados...

Sara se levanta, e começa a tirar a cueca branca que ele vestia. Agora ele apenas olha para ela, e deixa que faça pequenas caricias em seu corpo. Ela percorre o peito másculo, até chegar nas parte de baixo, onde ela faz um carinho especial com as mãos.

Sara deita novamente na cama, e ele tira a ultima peça de roupa do caminho: uma calcinha rosa. Por um momento Sara tem um flashback da cena onde o rapaz arrancava com força sua calcinha, e ela tentava faze-lo parar, mas não conseguia. Ele percebe o medo através dos olhos e para não perder o clima, ele começa novamente a acaricia-la.

"Eu não vou te machucar" sussurrou ele. "Confie em mim"

Ele beija seus lábios primeiros, descendo pelos seus seios, apartando-os e beijando. Ela volta a sorrir e a olha-lo com ferocidade. Ele é tão doce, que ela não está mais com medo.

Ele então penetra gentilmente e ela eleva suas costas, de modo que ele possa senti-lo realmente dentro de si. Vendo que ela está apreciando, ele começa a fazer movimentos repetitivos e rápidos. Sara morde o lábio com força e o encara.

Quando o corpo dela relaxa, por causa do orgasmo, ele volta a fazer movimentos lentos, tirando e recolocando. Sara está totalmente nas nuvens, seu rosto esta brilhando, e ela o olha com paixão, como quem pede para ele recomeçar. Ele assim o faz.

Ele não está com pressa para atingir o seu próprio orgasmo. Concentra-se em dar prazer a ela. Ela é mais importante no momento. É ela quem precisa acreditar que ele não vai fazer mal. Que ninguém nunca mais vai fazer isso.

Num certo momento, ele percebe que está bem próximo de atingir o ápice então ele avisa a ela. Ela pede que não o faça dentro dela e ele aceita. Agora já relaxado, ele volta a sua atenção, sua boca, para a parte de baixo.

Eles brincam por mais alguns minutos e depois do segundo orgasmo, sara pede a ele que pare. Ele pára, a beija carinhosamente e deita o corpo na cama, olhando para ela. Sara está ofegante, se contorcendo.

"você está bem?"

"sim. Eu só... Preciso acalmar... Um pouco".

Ele quer perguntar como ela se sentiu, mas não tem coragem. Ele joga o lençol sobre os dois, para não sentirem frio. Ela busca apóio no peito dele e com a mão direita ela acaricia a barriga dela. Eles não falam nada. Depois de alguns minutos, os dois adormecem juntinhos.

No meio da noite grissom acorda e puxa o cobertor que estava no pé da cama. Tudo para deixa-la mais confortável. Em seguida, ele volta a dormir.

Quando ela acorda, já de dia, grissom esta parado na cama, olhando para ela.

"bom dia" disse ela.

"bom dia. Dormiu bem?"

"sim. (ela vira de lado, ficando com o rosto em frente ao dele). obrigada".

"pelo que?"

"por me fazer sentir segura o suficiente para fazer isso de novo".

Ele passa a mão sobre o cabelo dela e a beija, com um selinho.

"Você é maravilhosa, Sara. Em tudo o que faz. Obrigado por me dar a chance de te fazer sentir melhor".

"você não se sentiu bem?" Questionou ela, com medo nos olhos.

"Totalmente o contrário".

Sara sorriu timidamente.

Alguns minutos depois, ela se levanta da cama e atravessa o quarto toda nua, em direção ao banheiro. Ele fica na cama, observando. _Eu não sabia que ia ser desse jeito... _pensa ela_. Não acredito que alguém teve a coragem de fazer isso com você. Uma pessoa tão especial". _

Grissom começa a achar muito estranho, que ela esta demorando, então ele vai ate o banheiro e empurra lentamente a porta.

"O que foi, Sara?" Pergunta ele vendo que ela esta de olho fechado embaixo do chuveiro.

"Oi. eu não vi você chegando".

"Eu sei. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim. Eu só estava imaginando você aqui. Quer vir?"

Ele sorri e mesmo já tendo colocado a calça, a tira e entra no box. Ela o puxa para debaixo do chuveiro e o beija. Eles ficam assim por uns cincos minutos, até que ela pega o sabonete e começa a passar no corpo dele. Grissom não diz nada. Ela se agacha para poder lavar as pernas, sem tocar no membro dele.

"tudo bem... vá em frente" disse ele.

Ela o olhou surpresa. Depois de terminar, eles voltam para o quarto juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: como a história já estava pronta antes de eu colocar aqui, não nomeie os capítulos seguintes... hhihihih... mais uma vez: para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Ele se aproxima dela e a beija carinhosamente. Sara fecha os olhos e sente a paixão, através dos lábios. Ele faz carinho por debaixo dos cabelos e com um das mãos em seu pescoço, ele a puxa mais para perto. Ele é tão carinhoso...

Ele a deita na cama e abre a toalha. Começa a beijar seus seios, um de cada vez.

"Por favor Grissom. Deixe-me fazer isso."

Ela desamarra a toalha da cintura dele e pede para ele deitar na cama de modo confortável. Grissom assim faz. Ajoelha com o corpo dele no meio e começar a dar-lhe prazer. Primeiro com a mão, depois com o boca. Grissom fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

Ela pára e ele olha para abre os olhos querendo entender o que Sara queria dizer com aquilo: estava bom ou ela queria mais.

Ela queria mais! Lhe mostrou o caminho até o seu inteiro. Grissom solta um gemido de prazer, quando seu membro encaixa perfeitamente. Agora ela dita o ritmo. Ela morde os lábios e fecha os olhos enquanto cavalga sobre ele. As mãos dele percorrem o seu corpo, de tempos em tempos.

Grissom não estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento, era bom, mas era de mais.

Quando ele a chama pela terceira vez, Sara pára.

"Eu não vou fazer mais. Prometo" – sussurra ela.

Grissom não diz nada.

"Eu vou preparar algo para a gente comer, enquanto você tenta relaxar" disse ela colocando um roupão.

Na cozinha, ela abre a geladeira e mesmo depois de tirar tudo o que precisa, fica mais um pouco com a porta aberta. Ela também precisa se acalmar.

Grissom aparece na cozinha depois de dez minutos. Já vestido.

"Pensei que ia levar na cama" disse ela, terminando de preparar a bandeja.

"Não precisa... eu tenho que ir".

"Ir?! Por que?!"

"Recebi uma ligação do brass..."

"Eu não ouvi nenhum celular tocar"

"Eu vejo você no laboratório".

"Grissom... "

Mesmo que ela chame, Grissom não responde, simplesmente vai embora.

"_eu não deveria ter feito isso! estraguei tudo! Não importa o quanto eu estivesse com vontade, eu não deveria ter feito isso! Bom trabalho sua idiota!_ " Pensou Sara batendo as mãos na mesa.

Grissom saiu da casa dela, mas não foi embora, imediatamente. Sentou na escada e apoiou a cabeça na parede. Não é que ele tão tenha gostado, ao contrário, aquilo foi tão bom que ele precisou tomar um ar, sozinho. Tantos sentimentos passaram por ele, que se ficasse mais um tempo com ela poderia estragar tudo, perder a magia.

Ela não entendia dessa forma, e ele sabia, mas não dava para explicar, não ainda.

Quando saiu do prédio, grissom ligou para brass e perguntou se poderia ir até a casa dele, ou encontra-lo onde ele estivesse. O amigo disse que estava em casa mesmo e que esperaria por ele.

"Oi. Será que podemos conversar um pouco" pediu Grissom.

"Claro. Entre. Está tudo bem?"

"Eu realmente não sei..."

"Quer me contar?"

"Eu... nunca fiz isso antes..."

"Fez o que?"

"Contar para alguém logo depois que aconteceu".

"Até agora você não me contou nada".

"Eu dormi com Sara. Duas vezes" disse ele.

Brass ficou chocado com aquela revelação.

"Esta bem. Você dormiu com Sara" disse o policial, tentando não expressar nenhuma reação que pudesse chatear o amigo.

Grissom contou tudo desde o começo. Desde que a convidou para sair e o desenrolar das coisas. Só não contou os detalhes mais íntimos.

"E você se arrepende disso?" Perguntou Brass.

"Não sei".

"Isso quer dizer que não".

"Como assim?"

"Quando você não gosta, simplesmente fala: não. Se esta indeciso é por que gostou, mas tem algo que não deixa que você aproveite toda a situação".

"Claro que tem! Ela trabalha para mim! Eu nunca mais vou olhar para ela do mesmo jeito. (grissom coloca as duas mãos na cabeça) Eu não deveria ter feito isso! mesmo que eu quisesse faze-la sentir-se bem depois de ser violentada".

"Você fez tudo isso por causa dela, exclusivamente?"

"não!"

"olhe, não é segredo para ninguém da sua equipe ou para mim, que vocês se gostam. Ninguém se opôs a isso e se não estou enganado, todo muito torce para que vocês se acertarem de uma vez por todas".

"Sério? Mas e quanto ao meu chefe? Ou mesmo Ecklie? Eles não vão aprovar".

"Podem não gostar, mas vão ter que aceitar." falou brass com seriedade. "Pode trabalhar bem com a Catherine e com os demais, mas nada se compara a quando você trabalha com ela. Ela sabe o que você quer, da forma que você quer, sem que você diga nada. Ela até completa as suas frases. Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso, nem mesmo eu, que te conheço há mais tempo. Amigo, vocês são uma dupla e tanto e nem ecklie, nem ninguém vai poder separá-los, a menos que você ou ela o façam antes."

"Eu não quero ficar longe dela".

"Então, não tem por que se preocupar com isso. Você falou com ela sobre isso?"

"Não. Depois que fizemos pela segunda vez, eu levantei e fui embora. Quer dizer, vim para cá".

"Sem dar explicações?"

"Disse que você tinha ligado, mas você sabe que ela é esperta..."

"depois que você se acalmar, é melhor ir falar com ela. Seja honesto".

"Esta bem" falou grissom

"Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você beber".

Grissom deitou a cabeça no sofá e fechou os olhos.

"isso é muito difícil!" Disse ele. "Por que ela tinha que ser assim: tão irresistível?"

Brass ouviu a ultima frase. Mas quando entrou na sala novamente, fingiu que não sabia de nada.

"aqui está".

"obrigado. Você nem imagina como eu me senti... Deus, acho que minha cabeça vai explodir".

"Jesus, ela te pegou em cheio!"

Grissom acenou concordando.

Eles então ficaram em silencio durante um bom tempo.

"_Nunca vi um amor sobreviver por tanto tempo e a tanta coisa como o deles. se fosse comigo já teria rompido há muito tempo." _pensou Brass.

Grissom foi lentamente recuperando as forças.

"Está melhor?" Perguntou o amigo.

"Sim. Obrigado por me ouvir e me deixar ficar um pouco."

"Não esquenta. Amigo é para essas coisas".

"Não sei o que faria sem você".

"Ok. Não precisa exagerar".

Grissom levantou, colocou o copo na mesa e saiu. Queria ir para casa, tomar um banho gostoso, pensar... em Sara. Impressionante o poder dela sobre ele. Assim que saiu do chuveiro, ligou para o celular de sara e deixou um recado: "eu preciso falar com você. me ligue quando pegar o recado. Grissom".

Depois que Grissom foi embora, Sara resolveu correr pelo quarteirão. Ela fazia isso quando precisava espairecer. Em seguida passou no supermercado e comprou algumas coisas que faltavam. Ao chegar em casa, tomou um banho, preparou algo para comer, lavou a louça, arrumou o quarto e só então que notou o celular piscando sobre a escrivaninha. "uma nova mensagem".

Voltou o celular na mesa e deixou por isso mesmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Estava guardando o cd que ouviram no dia anterior, quando alguém bateu na porta. Sara abriu, sem olhar pelo "olho mágico".

"grissom!" exclamou ela.

"Posso entrar?"

Ela deu espaço para ele entrar e fechou a porta.

"Você não me ligou" disse ele.

"Não sabia que era para ligar".

"Não ouviu meu recado?"

"Não..."

"_Por que será que ela não ouviu: esta furiosa ou simplesmente não viu no celular?"_

Sara sentou-se no sofá e ele fez o mesmo.

"Sinto muito sobre hoje de manhã". Disse ele finalmente.

"Tudo bem. Já estou acostumada a dormir com pessoas que vão embora depois. Às vezes forçada e outras não"

Grissom abaixou a cabeça.

"Não é que eu não gostei... é só que..."

"Hum. Você gostou e saiu correndo?!" questionou ela com raiva.

"Homens têm um jeito diferente de lidar com o pós-sexo" tentou explicar ele. "Nós precisamos de um tempo para assimilar, sentir, organizar as diversas sensações que floresceram disso. E comigo não foi diferente".

Sara levantou do sofá e foi até a janela.

"desculpe, Sara" disse ele depois de minutos em que a casa foi tomada pelo silêncio.

"Eu preciso saber, Gris: você se arrepende de ter dormido comigo?" perguntou ela, com os braços apertados no corpo e tentando, desesperadamente, não chorar.

"não, eu não me arrependo" disse ele se aproximando por trás e colocando as mãos no ombro dela.

Depois que ela se acalmou, eles voltaram para o sofá e conversaram sobre qualquer outra coisa até a hora de ir para o laboratório.

"bom, temos que nos preparar para o trabalho"

"tudo o que eu queria era não ter que trabalhar hoje" comentou ela.

"eu sei como é"

Antes de fechar a porta, grissom falou: "eu não me arrependo de ter feito amor com você."

Sara sorriu contente. "_Ele não disse sexo, ele disse amor"._

Com exceção daquele dia, nos que se seguiram, infelizmente Sara e Grissom quase não se viram. Warrick, Nick e ela estavam dando um super gás na resolução do caso das motos, entrevistando algumas pessoas conhecidas das vitimas e tentando finalizar tudo; enquanto grissom trabalhava com Catherine e Greg. Quando um estava no laboratório, o outro não estava.

No tempo "livre", ou grissom estava fazendo alguma coisa que não podia parar, ou estava cansado demais para sair com ela. Não que não quisesse, só sabia que não daria a atenção que ela merecia.

Depois da segunda vez que ele recusou um convite, Sara achou melhor não fazer mais. entendia que as coisas estavam bem agitadas. Mas ela não podia negar que era difícil ficar longe dele!

Em momentos, durante o expediente, sara queria largar tudo e correr nos braços deles e beija-lo. mas sabia que não podia fazer isso se quisesse que a relação deles continuasse. Se perguntou algumas vezes se ele estava tendo a mesma dificuldade que ela.

"Sara, você esta me ouvindo?" Perguntou Warrick quando ela demorou a responder.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Um dos rapazes que correu naquele dia estava devendo dinheiro para um outro cara, fazia tempo. O cara resolver dar uma lição nele, alterando a moto, mas não tinha intenção de matá-lo, só dar um aviso".

"Essas pessoas sempre tentam acertar as coisas das maneiras mais idiotas. Não seria mais fácil conversar?"

"Às vezes conversar não resolve".

"Então, você acha certo o que fizeram?"

"Eu não disse isso" retrucou Warrick. "Eu, particularmente, tentaria resolver de outra forma".

"Certo. Eu também. Então acabamos?"

"Sim... Esta tudo bem?"

"Só quero ir para casa. Você viu grissom?"

"Ele saiu."

"Bom, eu vou indo então... até amanhã".

Warrick acenou dando tchau e sara foi chamar o elevador. Quando a porta se abre, dá de cara com Grissom, que sorri ao vê-la.

"Oi". Disse ela.

"Já está indo?" Perguntou ele.

"sim. Você já terminou o que tinha que fazer?"

"quase".

(Eles então trocam de lugar: sara entra no elevador e ele sai).

Grissom olha em volta para ver se tem alguém por perto e como não tem, ele diz:

"Sinto a sua falta."

"Eu também". disse ela dando uma piscada de olho.

A porta se fecha e Grissom vai para sua sala finalizar algumas coisas, sorridente. Catherine que tinha chegado antes dele, entra na sala e percebe o sorriso estampado no rosto dele.

"o que eu perdi?"

"do que está falando?"

"você está sorrido. E eu não vi um sorriso durante todo o tempo que estamos trabalhando".

"Não é nada".

"Você pode me falar, Gris... Sou sua amiga".

"eu sei que é, mas não aconteceu nada".

"Hum. Está bem então... Precisa que eu fique mais um pouco hoje?"

"não é necessário. Só tenho que preencher umas papeladas".

"Então até amanhã." disse ela saindo. _Ele continua sorrindo, mesmo tendo que cuidar da papelada que ele tanto detesta. Se eu tivesse que apostar, diria que ele viu Sara._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** não se preocupem, esta é a última parte... Cuidado: há cenas explícitas.

* * *

S_erá que ela vai achar ruim se eu aparecer sem avisar? E se ela estiver dormindo? Não quero acorda-la, mas por outro lado eu quero vê-la. Sentir meu corpo bem pertinho do dela. _

Ele dirigiu um pouco, até finalmente tomar uma decisão.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes, até que sara atendeu. Ela vestia uma calça de moletom e uma blusa larga. Estava bem confortável.

"Oi estranho".

"Tudo bem eu ter aparecido?"

"claro. entre. espero que não se importe de eu estar vestida assim, precisava tirar aquela roupa apertada".

"tudo bem. Você está na sua casa".

Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo.

"Eu senti falta disso" disse ela.

"Eu também. O tempo todo" respondeu ele fazendo de novo.

"Sente-se e eu vou preparar algo para você comer".

"não precisa".

"não vai ser um problema... Fique aí".

"como foi o dia hoje?" Perguntou ele, sentando no sofá.

"chato. E o seu?"

"Teria sido melhor se você estivesse comigo."

"Pelo menos os rapazes e eu conseguimos terminar o caso das motos. Finalmente" – disse ela voltando com um sanduíche feito.

"Obrigada, querida".

"Você me chamou de "querida"?"

"foi errado?" Questionou ele com olhar tristonho.

"não, só foi a primeira vez que você não me chamou de Sara".

"Hum. Entendi" disse ele começando a saborear o sanduíche.

Sara o deixou comer em silencio e ficou apenas olhando.

"Estava uma delicia" disse ele ao terminar.

Sara sorriu e continuou imóvel, olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

"por que você está me olhando assim?"

"Não sabe como eu senti a sua falta esses dias. Especialmente as noites".

"eu senti também"

Grissom apontou a mão no sofá, chamando-a para perto. Sara se aninhou entre o corpo dele e o sofá e segurou a mão dele.

"não ficou brava por eu recusar os seus convites, não é?"

"em outras circunstâncias teria ficado magoada, mas desta vez não".

"que bom. Por que eu queria, muito, mas..."

"Foram dias agitados... Eu entendo"

"obrigado".

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, até que grissom resolveu que precisava tomar um banho antes de deitar. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, perguntando se tudo bem ele ficar a noite lá.

"mas é claro, seu bobo" disse ela.

Enquanto ele tomava banho, Sara foi para o quarto e ficou esperando por ele. Adormeceu antes que ele terminasse.

Grissom sorriu ao vê-la dormindo tão confortavelmente. Ele olha em volta e percebe que não trouxe outra muda de roupa. _e agora?! Espero que ela não se importe se eu dormir assim. _Ele entra embaixo da coberta, sem fazer barulho e se ajeita perto dela.

Minutos depois dos corpos deles se tocarem, grissom sente que seu membro ficou ereto. _Oh droga! Não agora!._

Sara sente algo se mexer e muda de posição, agora acordada.

"desculpe" disse ele envergonhado.

Ela sorri, mostrando que esta tudo bem. Ela fica admirando os olhos azuis, e em seguida pede que ela a beije. Como ele poderia recusar aquele pedido? Eles o fazem devagar, ambos de olhos fechados.

"eu te amo,Sara.."

ela responde com beijos mais apaixonados.

Não era a intenção, de nenhum deles, fazer amor naquela noite, mas foi difícil resistir, depois daquelas palavras que demoraram tanto tempo para sair. Enquanto ele a beija, sua mão percorre as costas, até a barriga e depois volta por dentro. Sara tira a blusa e joga no chão. Ele retira carinhosamente a calça de moletom e descobre, para sua admiração, que ela não esta usando roupa de baixo. Ela só sorri e o puxa novamente para beijá-la.

Ele não consegue ficar só na parte de cima e ela fecha os olhos aproveitando. Não tem pressa. Com o tempo ela vai abrindo ainda mais a perna, para facilitar as coisas.

Ela grita quando ele comece a se mexer dentro dela.

Em pouco tempo, Sara começa a respirar com mais rapidez, ela pede para ele dar tudo de si, mas ele não quer apressa as coisas. Ele não quer que aquela vez acabe tão cedo.

Quando ele retira o membro, Sara goza de uma forma que ele nunca viu. Então, ele começa novamente a acariciá-la na parte de baixo.

"se quer fazer isso, faça logo, pois não acho que eu agüento muito mais"

Ele a penetra novamente, mas desta vez faz movimentos rápidos. Sara não pára de gritar.

Ele está quase lá. Diminui e dá o máximo de si, até cair sobre ela, totalmente acabado.

Lágrimas escorrem pelo de Sara enquanto ela mexe a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ela não acreditava naquela sensação. Já sentira o coração querer sair pela boca, mas aquilo era diferente, ela não sabia explicar.

"tenta respirar devagar..." disse ele "Não vai acontecer nada.Tem ar suficiente para você".

Sara vira a cabeça, seguindo a voz e tente fazer o que ele disse.

"Meu Deus! Você é tão bom!" falou ela depois de alguns minutos. "Ninguém nunca conseguiu fazer isso antes... Por favor, não me deixe... Eu não vou conseguir..."

Grissom coloca a mão sobre a boca dela e diz:

"eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu te amo Sara".

Depois de uma atividade tão poderosa, eles precisavam tomar um novo banho. Ele a conduz com calma e liga o chuveiro. Ele a deixa entrar primeiro e fica observando do lado de fora, enquanto as águas correm pelo seu ombro. Ela está reluzente e ele se sente revigorado. Com mais força que antes. Quando ela acaba, ele entra.

Ao voltarem para cama, grissom deita na beirada da cama, dando mais espaço para ela, que rapidamente o olha com ferocidade. Ele não quer brigar com aquela fera, então faz o que ela quer e os dois adormecem.

No dia seguinte, Grissom acorda primeiro. Ele vai prepara o café enquanto sara continua dormindo. Ele leva a bandeja para o quarto e carinhosamente ele passa a mão sobre o rosto dela, para acordá-la. Já eram três da tarde e faltava três horas para eles irem trabalhar.

Ela vai acordando lentamente e sorri ao vê-lo tão pertinho.

"eu fiz café para nós dois".

"eu sei. Estou sentindo o cheirinho gostoso".

"nós dormimos demais".

"e como não dormir?"

Ela se ajeita na cama e ele coloca a bandeja entre os dois. Eles conversam através de sorrisos, gestos do rosto... Palavras serão tentativas inúteis de se fazer entender.

Quando ele olha no relógio, percebe que já esta quase na hora de sair, ele levanta, coloca a roupa (ele colocara um conjunto novo quando chegar no laboratório) e a apressa para fazer o mesmo.

Mas, ela se arruma calmamente. Veste a calça jeans, prende o sutiã, coloca a blusa, uma manga de cada vez, fazendo carinho, tudo por que ela sabe que ele está no quarto, olhando.

"você adora me deixar assim não é?"

"Quando eu faço isso, você me deseja mais?"

"muito".

" então, isso faz parte do jogo de sedução".

"Eu não sei jogar Sara".

"duvido muito. Quando gosta de alguém em algum momento você joga. Por exemplo, fingindo não ver quando a pessoa passa, sussurrando coisas no ouvido do outro... ja fez isso comigo algumas vezes"

"Não era jogo. Eu não sabia como agir".

"mas aquilo me cativou. Estava jogando inconscientemente".

Grissom ergueu a sobrancelha:

"A minha total falta de aptidão para me relacionar com as pessoas te cativou?"

Ela resolve não responder e só o beijar.

"você está sendo malvada".

"é só para você querer voltar para mim".

"Acho que isso não vai ser difícil".

**FIM**


End file.
